Strawberry Jazz
by SalaciousSymposium
Summary: Fluff, tangled with some arrogance, bicuiosity, and first kisses. SoMa OneShot  will write more if wanted


Birds. Clouds. Blue sky. It was the kind of flawless spring day that lured people outside.

Despite this, a certain weapon meister pair was lounging inside while their friends went out to play. Maka was gazing hazily out the living room window, observing the day.

The t.v. was muted, nothing was on.

The two were seated next to each other on their living room couch. While she took in the outside, he took in the inside. Vintage, overly colorful posters. He had seen them all before. They needed to get the couches re-upolstered, the red was starting to fade and look, well, stupid. He stole a glance at her. She looked back.

"Hey Soul, have you ever kissed anyone?"

The boy looked up, frankly a bit shocked. The question was the epitome of random. It seemed a bit personal too, even for people who lived together. He wasn't exactly one for girl talk. Besides, the only lip-lock that he had been a part of an awkward endeavor. With Black*Star. Bicurious fazes were more persuasive than one would think.

"Uh... yeah, sure. Cool guys kiss lots of girls," he quickly lied.

He could have sworn that sadness came to her eyes.

"Oh..."

She had receded into her small voice, the one she used when she was hurt. She looked back outside the window. A bluebird was twittering. The trees drifted, a breeze had come into being. The universe was enveloped in unaware bliss. A moment of silence passed.

He quickly, idiotically murmured, "So, you haven't?

He surreptitiously stole a glance at her through the corner of his eye. His heart seized up at what he saw; she was about to cry.

"Oh shit, nice move Soul," he growled at himself mentally.

Then she seized eye contact. A beautiful sweetness was there. Before Soul could feel relief, or anything, she leaped onto him, married their lips, was on his lips, was blanketed over his chest and his lap and the world was swirling in a sort of drugged awesome twister. It all processed and so did the fact that he better start joining the action. Hot chicks like Maka were always leaping on cool guys; cool guys always were always giving them the make-out sessions of their lives. Wait, did he just call Maka hot in his head? Well, she was. He was into the whole subtley sexy thing, Blair's blatant curves were to easy. These thoughts formed a cacophony in his head. Luckily, the realization that he still had to fucking make a move dawned on him before his thoughts could further breed.

Soul moved his trembling forearms to her back. The t-shirt she was wearing was worn down to a downy softness. It was his old one. She wore it to bed. His forearms seized more, until he set them down on her firmly. It was, really, to anchor his self. Despite this intention, it brought them closer. Maka's lips curled up upon his. He breathed his first breath in what seemed an eon. Now this adventure was shared. Soul breathed once more. Cool.

He shifted his lips under hers to start his invasion. She moved a twin to this. Neither knew who made the first move, but then their mouths were open to each other. She moaned mistily and fell onto his lap. Soul moaned back with the sudden weight upon his groin. He tightened his grip upon her, she shifted her hands under his shirt. He tried to suck breath through their enclosed mouths. The scar etched into his chest was sensitive. Her fingers brushing it sent goosebumps racing over his flesh.

She withdrew, getting the message. Soul sucked in a proper breath and looked up at her with humid, sex-filled eyes. She was wearing an uncharacteristically dominant smirk. Her eyes were nailed into his. He groaned. Game over.

She stated, "You're such a liar."

Soul sighed.

"That obvious, huh?"

She gave a giggle.

"Yeah."

"Well, this time, I'll make you believe that I've been doing this forever," he mused, his signature smirk and confidence returned.

He was then mimicking her prior advance, stradling her reaching for her lips with his own. Maka, however, was experienced in battle, and had anticipated this attack. Using her hand, she delivered a light Maka chop. Light, in this case, meant her was only knocked on his behind, looking up at her from the coffee table that he had fallen onto.

"I'm not letting you off that easy Soul, you did lie to me stupid. Now, I'll reward you if you make me some food," she instructed sweetly.

Disbelief in his expression. She kept the sugary light in her eyes. And, the boy stood, taking his defeat better than she would have expected. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk out of the room to go fetch his meister's meal. Maka couldn't help but smile when she heard a mutter of, "So uncool..."


End file.
